Simile
by wodmerful
Summary: Namikaze Minato is known around The Five Great Nations as Konoha's Yellow Flash. What the nations don't know, however, is the fact that he is indeed a human being, and he can make mistakes just like the rest of us. This mistake, though, not only flipped his world view upside down, but it produced consequences he never would've thought he'd have to deal with.
1. Chapter 00 - Prologue

_Simile (n.)_  
 _1.) a figure of speech in which two unlike things are explicitly compared, as in 'she is like a rose.'  
2.) an instance of such a figure of speech or a use of words exemplifying it._

* * *

Namikaze Minato is known throughout The Five Great Nations as Konoha's Yellow Flash. Though, what the residents of these five nations don't know is that he is _indeed_ human, just like the rest of us, and he will make mistakes throughout his life. However, one mistake─that'd been made at a younger age after a couple indulgent shots of alcohol─ended with repercussions that he never expected...

* * *

Minato sighed quietly to himself underneath his breath, his eyebrows scrunched up in thought and his eyes closed as he rested his head and body up against the wall behind him. The blond didn't have the slightest clue as to why he'd been summoned to the Hokage Tower during his day off, but he couldn't just say ' _no_ ' to a personal summons from the Hokage himself. So, there he was; waiting to be called upon so he could enter the old man's office.

He managed to wait patiently the first couple of minutes, but after an entire hour passed and he _still_ hadn't been called in, he began to get annoyed and anxious. Why had the old man summoned him in the first place? What was so crucial that his day off had to be interrupted? Why is it taking so long for him to be called upon? Would Kushina be mad that their planned day together might need to be rescheduled?

Minato suppressed a shudder at the thought of having to tell his girlfriend that specific sort of news. No one wanted to deal with an angry Kushina, but with the way things were going, it seemed like he might have to.

However, his thoughts were proven wrong when the door to the Hokage's office was opened, and the Third Hokage stepped into view. "Minato-kun," Hiruzen drawled, lifting his head slightly in acknowledgment. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Are you ready to join us?"

 _'Us?'_ Minato thought to himself as he proceeded to push himself off the wall and, with a small nod, walked forward.

With a smile that softened his facial features, Hiruzen stepped to the side and motioned for his subordinate into the room. He closed the door behind them both once the blond had entered, and activated the privacy seals carved into the door frame. He didn't want anyone to eavesdrop, and the seals kept any noise from escaping into the hallway. He then stepped away from the entrance and silently made his way over to his desk, letting the young male take in his surroundings. It was only when he finally sat down, situated himself, and took a puff from his trusty wooden pipe, that he resigned himself to the drama that was soon to come.

"Namikaze Minato, Jonin of Konoha," Hiruzen started, prompting the wandering gaze of said blond to snap to attention and lock straight onto him. "I would like to introduce to you, Matsui Sara, who─not only claims to be, but rightfully is─your biological daughter."


	2. Chapter 01 - The Beginning

I've never truly believed in things like reincarnation, or the afterlife, but I've always supported others' beliefs for as long as I can remember. I only ever asked for them do the same for others in return. Most of them listened to my request and decided to keep an open mind when conversing with others. Sadly, there were some people that just refused to acknowledge any opinion that differentiated from their own, and would not listen to anything anyone said. Those type of people were the reason why my life ended prematurely. The former, however, helped me become the person I was meant to be. They're the reason that, even as I bled to death in my own apartment, I stubbornly clung to the selfish desire to _live_. I wanted to make a difference in the world, one that could be seen by others, and I _refused_ to let any chance that I could have to prove myself slip through my fingers. I don't exactly know why some deity or higher being decided to grant such a selfish wish for someone so insignificant as me but, in my own opinion, it was my sheer determination and my absolute _need_ to help others that convinced them to do so. That, or they thought it'd be entertaining to see me striving to achieve such goal.

Though, in hindsight, I should've known that there'd be a catch to things. I just really wish they would've _atleast_ given me a heads up, or something.

I was _not_ expecting to be reborn in the first place, let alone as _The Fourth Hokage's_ goddamn bastard child.

...

Well, whatever─beggars can't be choosers _,_ I guess.

* * *

Death is something that no one should have to be put through; much less so when life─apparently─doesn't even end there. Another thing no one should have to go through is being reincarnated with your memories intact. Honestly, having the ability to recall your own death is not something anyone should pride themselves on. Though, while being able to remember _anything_ from a past life, period, could be seen as an achievement, I─however─do not see it that way. I believe that having any kind of memories about an entire life prior to your present one is just downright traumatizing and should have whoever is responsible be put through an extreme punishment.

Anyway, as I was saying; Death... Not a pleasant experience, if I do say so for myself. I'm not sure how to properly portray how I felt back then, but I guess that's par for the course. However, what I can tell you is that, by the time I finally succumbed to the darkness that was eating away at my consciousness, I welcomed the reprieve. After that, though, time no longer seemed to exist. For a while, I was lulled back and forth throughout the Void, until─suddenly─I was jostled back into the living world. And, despite honestly having no idea how long I had been residing amongst both everything and absolutely nothing, I was able to quickly adjust to my new environment. Sadly, I ended up being kicked out of my cozy residence and was then promptly slapped in the face by both freezing cold air and goddamn blinding light.

Now... I have a quick forewarning to anyone who's willing to listen to me just incase they also go through reincarnation. So, first things first.. After residing in and alongside of the Void, for however long it takes till you're spit back out, you'll find that trying to take that first breath of air is nothing less than goddamn torture. Not to mention how your senses aren't accustomed to being used after such a long time without needing to, so everything is way too bright, way too loud, and way too blurry. Though, what's really the kicker is when you realize that your skin's suddenly beyond sensitive, so anything you brush up against or touch just feels like sandpaper and gravel. Really, it's no wonder why babies come out of the womb crying; that shit _hurts._

Babies, as you all should know, are tiny, pudgy, and fragile. What you probably don't know, though, is that when you're a newborn and you have the mind of an adult, you become frustrated rather quickly. You have no control over anything that your body does, and it's humiliating. It's also tiring, because you go through this for weeks before anything starts to change.

The first thing to change for me was my hearing and then it was my eyesight. To say I was happy about suddenly regaining my senses would've been an understatement, but I shoved any sense of accomplishment down and away in favor of figuring out what happened, what the hell was going on, and where fuck I was. After deciding what was needed to be done, I gathered as much information as I could for the next few days. When I finally got put everything together, after a rather nice feeding session, I came to some conclusions.

First off, my mother's name was Koneko and she was a popular Courtesan. Her family name was Matsui, and she (plus me) resided in The Village Hidden by a Waterfall; **_Takigakure_**. We weren't native to the village by any means, though, and that's one of the reasons why Koneko was so popular as a Courtesan; she gave off a foreign feel that men seemed _lured_ to.

Secondly, my name was Sara, and I was, at first, an unwanted and unexpected child. I could understand that though, because what type of Courtesan actually _wants_ to give birth to a child? She even ended up being told to leave her job until I was of an age where I could understand and toddle around without her presence. Koneko wasn't happy about that, but she listened anyway because she really had no other choice. I had apparently been a stubborn fetus and, when no amount of natural abortion techniques or remedies worked to get rid of me, my mother was forced to have me. Upon learning about this bit of information, I scowled into the air at nothing in particular; though, all that achieved was scaring the woman who'd been watching over me while my mom went out for groceries.

Third, the only things I inherited from Koneko were the reddish-brown colors of my hair, my pale skin tone, and the body structure I'd have growing up. I took a wild guess and figured that the features that were different that her own were my father's genes shining through. Where she had gorgeous pink eyes, I had sky blue. While she had sharp facial features and an oval-shaped face, I had soft ones and a heart-shaped facial structure.

Last but not least, Koneko actually had no idea who my father actually was. The only things she could remember about him were his blue eyes and blonde hair. Having heard this at such a young age, with my mind still reeling from my rebirth, I─sadly─wasn't able to put two and two together. I did figure it out eventually, though, but we'll come back to that further on in the story. For now, we'll start out with my early years of being reincarnated into another world.

* * *

"Come, Sara-chan," Koneko called out to me from across the room, her arms held out towards me in an attempt to encourage me to move from my spot on the cool floor. _Hah_ , as if that was going to happen. I'm only a year old, and she expects me to do... _What, exactly?_ While I might've already mastered the art crawling and began trying to walk, I only did so when no one else was around or during the dead of night. Any other time, I tried downplaying myself around others.

After a quick pout that was obviously directed at me and my lazy actions, Koneko examined my prone form for a moment or two before I spotted a glint shine within her gaze. However, it disappeared too quickly for me to determine whether it was a trick of the light, or not.

"Sara-chan," Koneko cooed affectionately, slowly getting down onto her knees with a soft smile spread across her face. "Kaa-san would be very happy if you'd come join her over here _,_ she really wants to spend time with you."

I briefly lifted my head up off the ground to send the woman who gave birth to me a deadpan look, which obviously startled the new mother by the way she flinched back, with wide eyes, upon making eye contact with me. I offered a silent sneer in her direction and then dropped my head back down onto the floor.

I did not want to move; it was too hot and humid to do anything. And─it seemed like Koneko agreed with me─because, after collecting herself from the shock I caused, she only stood up quietly and then made her way over to me, before plopping herself down beside me with a strained smile.

"Sara-chan," Koneko sighed, her gorgeous features dampened by a sadness that hadn't been there a moment before. "Do you hate your Kaa-san?"

I blinked up at her, confused as to where that question came from and startled that she asked that question to an infant. I silently thought back to every interaction I've had with the woman infront of me so far and, after a few moments of reviewing through them, I saw no reason for her to come to such a conclusion in the first place, which only confused me even more.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a breathless laugh, which made me realize that I'd been staring at Koneko with a blank expression. "Why am I even asking you that, hm?" Koneko asked, the smile she'd been wearing barely there. "You don't even know what I said, do you, Sara-chan?"

I scrunched my face up, annoyed that she was assuming such things without anything to support her claim, but after a moment, I realized that she _did_ have evidence. _'Of course,'_ I thought to myself, a bit peeved that my actions backfired on me so early on in my life. Wanting to soothe the ache that Koneko was experiencing, I lifted my pudgy arms up and, as gently as I could, placed my hands on either side of her face; though, because my motor skills were still a work in progress, I ended up slapping her cheeks, but I digress.

Koneko flinched, startled by my actions, and went to remove my tiny appendages from her face, but I stopped her with a gurgle that I forced through my lips. In response, she froze and her eyes widened. A moment of silence and disbelief passed between the mother and daughter duo, and then shining pink met dazzling blue in a watery gaze.

"Wh... What?" Koneko whispered, still in shock as she prayed that she wasn't imagining things.

I frowned, knowing that she had heard me say her name, but because I had barely any practice speaking, the word had come out almost unintelligible. So, instead of forcing myself to say the word that was too difficult for a one-year-old's tongue, I suddenly shot Koneko a bright smile before murmuring out something easier.

"Kaa... -an..." I grumbled, only to pause for a moment and then try again. "Kaa... -san..."

The reaction was immediate.

Koneko let out a half-laugh/half-sob, scooped me up off the floor and then buried her face into the soft locks ontop of my head. Tears fell from the brunette's eyes, elated beyond belief that her daughter called out to her for her first words. "Oh, baby girl... My sweet, sweet Sara-chan," Koneko cried, her tears saturating the parts of my hair that they landed on. "Kaa-san loves you so much, my little _blossom music."_ **

I smiled to myself as I did my best to wrap my arms around Koneko's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that calms me down no matter where I am or what I'm doing. I gurgle out something crossed between a hum and a laugh, content with the way Koneko was holding me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in her arms after a comfortable warmth settled over my heart while comforting my troubled soul. My last coherent thought was how I wished that things would stay the way they were for the next couple of years; but, of course, the universe follows it's own plans, and unbeknownst to me, those plans involved me in traumatizing ways.

* * *

** 咲楽 (Sara) - 咲 (Sa) means "blossom", and 楽 (Ra) means "music".


	3. Chapter 02 - The Start

I lived with my mother and her fellow courtesans for five years of my new life, and I enjoyed my time there... But, I refused to pull the wool over my eyes and trick myself into believing that it truly _wasn't_ a toxic environment to grow up in. Despite that, though, I was cherished by those who resided in the brothel, my existence brightening the lives of various courtesans that my mother worked alongside of.

I was also just the slightest bit spoiled, if you can believe that. I was taught how to read and write by way before my third birthday, and by the time my fourth came across, my calligraphy was a work of art. I started to learn how to speak at the age of one and a half, so that by the time I was five, I was a master of words. In those few short years, I was taught, showed, and learned so many different types things, and I enjoyed every second of it.

I learned how to dance and how body language could tell a story before someone even opens their mouth. I was taught how to do the tea ceremony and how to hold a fan the right way. I was educated about posture and how I was expected to hold myself. I was showed how easy it was to change a conversation around and take a hold of it with just a few choice words. I memorized what different types of flowers meant and what their effects could do to living things. I was instructed in the ways of how to prepare food, and I was shown such a various amount of recipes that I just had to commit them all to memory for later on in my life.

For five years, I was raised inside a brothel that sheltered both brilliant and wonderful courtesans. For five years, I thoroughly enjoyed a civilian lifestyle alongside my mother and her friends. For five years, I was able to fool myself into thinking that everything would be okay and nothing would ruin the happiness I had win them.

Oh, how wrong was I when Life just decided to go and prove me otherwise.

If you asked me, back then, to guess what had saved me from my death, or worse, I probably would've said that it was my mature mindset that kept me alive long enough to reach safety. However, if asked that very same questions, years later, I'd tell you that it was my mother, Koneko, who was my savior that dreadful night and who had kept watch over me until I managed to reach sanctuary.

* * *

 _ **木漏れ日**_

* * *

"Hiya!" I exclaimed after throwing all myself up against the back of the carriage, beaming up at the 16 year old ninja; who had gotten stuck on rear guard duty while his teammates flanked the sides and the front of the courtesan's transportation method.

The teen granted me an amused look, an eyebrow raised while his head tilted to the side; his eyes peering down at me with a calculated gleam in his gaze. His responding actions irked me, so I placed a wicked grin upon my lips and then thrusted a pointed finger into his face. "I'm Sara! I like giving people nicknames! You're mean, so I now deem thy _'Buttface!'_ "

 _"Sara!"_

With a squawk of surprise, I fell back and landed against the wooden boards of the carriage at the same time a bark of laughter was heard from outside. Being slightly disorientated and nursing my bruised pride, I closed my eyes and whined with all the misery my five─soon to be six─year old body could muster.

"What?! I didn't do anything, I swear!" I pleaded and then tentatively pried my eyes open, just in time to meet the disappointed scowl my mother had on her face.

"I thought we had made it clear how you're not to bother any of the nice shinobi who accepted our request to escort us to Sunagakure." Koneko scolded, bent over at the waist with her hands on her hips. I blinked up at her innocently, a shaky smile making it's appearance on my face in the presence of my peeved mother.

"I wasn't bothering him though!" I tried, only to hear a startled guffaw follow my proclamation, to which, in turn, I dutifully sent the teenage ninja my infamous death glare.

I quickly turned my attention back to my mother, who stood there, fuming at how disrespectful I had been. "Sara!" Koneko hissed, kneeling down and flicking my forehead as a punishment for my attitude. I let out a yelp, my tiny hands flying up to caress the sore area.

"That hurt, mama!" I sniffed, allowing the pain to bring tears to my eyes while I looked up at her. Koneko rolled her eyes at me and my over-dramatic toddler-ness, but she still humored me by leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the slowly reddening skin.

"Sorry, blossom melody, but you were being a menace and Mommy can't have her brilliant little girl acting up, now can she?" Koneko asked, raising a finely sculpted eyebrow questioningly at my form.

I averted my gaze from my mother, a whimper and a blush escaping me as guilt washed through my system. "No, Okaa-san," I quietly replied, knowing that she was right: I stepped out of line and embarrassed not only me, but my mom as well.

Koneko let out a inaudible sigh, her gaze now fond as she helped me up off the floor. She fixed my hair and straightened my clothes, before turning me around to face the teenage boy once again. "What do you say?" She asked, as a gentle nudge pushed me forward a couple of steps.

Ashamed of my behavior─seeing as I wasn't a child in mind, but in body─I looked up at the young ninja through my lashes, bit my lip, and then bowed to him in an apology.

"I'm sorry, Mister Ninja," I said, only staying in my pose for a few beats before I straightened back up. It was then that I noticed that the poor boy seemed flustered, and as if he had something to say, but he didn't know how. It only took me about five seconds to recognize why, and the revelation made my happy.

He hadn't been offended in the least, and he actually found me entertaining, so he felt bad about me having to apologize. I beamed up at the young boy, quickly opening my mouth to begin talking to him once again, but I didn't even get as far as the first syllable before something wet landed on my cheek.

I blinked, confusion apparent on my face. I lifted one of my hands up and brushed two of my fingers against whatever liquid had hit me, briefly recognizing a sudden iron smell in the air. I looked down at the digits, spotting the dark red that streaked across my fingertips. Blood. Fresh blood. Time seemed to freeze, slowing down to an impossible rate that everything around me faded away. I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate, my eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. I barely even registered Koneko snatching me up off the ground and making a dash for the treeline just as the screaming started.

With the rapid increase of my heart rate, alongside the growing chaos and carnage around me, my mind shut down and rendered me unconscious; to which I drifted in and out of repeatedly. I don't know how long that went on for─maybe a couple hours, or maybe a couple of days─but each time I woke up, I was still in Koneko's arms, and we were still on the move. Some times, I woke up when Koneko was taking a breather and hiding, while others, I'd wake up while she was making her way towards whatever her destination was.

Thankfully, or not, the cycle was stopped, but upon waking up, I found that I was no longer in my mom's arms. I was─instead─laid out across a stiff bed and connected to various wires and machines. I immediately knew I was in a hospital, but I didn't know why, or how; let alone where.

The only other thing I knew was that Koneko was no longer by my side, and she never would be ever again. So, when tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, I let them spill down my face so that, maybe, Koneko would know that her daughter truly loved her, and that she'd miss her oh so very much.

 _Kaa-san... I'm so sorry... I'll make you proud... I love you... Thank you..._

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _(If you see any typos, or horrible grammar, let me know so I can fix them mistakes!)_


	4. Chapter 03 - The Visitors

Being a child in body, and not in mind, I knew that choosing to linger on those you lose in life could be one of the worst mistakes I'd ever make, so I chose not to do so. Instead, I cried my tiny little heart out until there were no more tears to shed, thanked my Kaa-san once more for being my mother, and then mentally shifted gears. Koneko risked and then forfeited her life in an attempt to keep me alive. I refused to let all of her efforts go to waste just because I wouldn't have her at my side. With my choice made, I decided I should do the smart thing and truly take in my surroundings.

After a brief struggle─which was in an attempt lift myself up into a sitting position─I leaned my back up against the hard-as-rock pillow and let my eyes roam the room I was in. Besides the basic white walls, floor, and ceiling, I noticed that there were a few decorations that seemed to brighten up the pale room. One was a wooden bookcase by the door that held multiple types of books, while another was a propped-open box full of toys placed directly to the right of said shelf. I spotted another hospital bed directly across from mine, and took slight comfort in seeing I was the only resident in the room. Off to my left and a few feet away stood was one of the walls, but this one had two pictures that were placed on either side of a window. All in all, I thought that the room was pretty nice and didn't feel as stiff as other hospitals I had known. Though, since I'm only five years old─ _wait, what day was it even?_ ─I knew that I was comparing it to hospitals from my past life, so maybe my opinion was biased? Either way, it didn't matter since my examination of the room was abruptly cut off by the sound of the door opening.

My head snapped towards the doorway so fast that─after re-orientating myself because I had made myself dizzy from the rushed movement─I was met with the startled face of a nurse. I didn't get to say anything to her, though, because she disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. I found that action annoying, unneeded, and definitely unprofessional, but it was whatever; I figured that I'd most likely see her again later.

And I did... See her again, I mean. Barely ten minutes had passed since her first sudden appearance, before she showed herself again; but this time, she wasn't alone. Two people scurried in after the nurse, and I recognized _both_ of them. In all honesty, you cannot blame me for having an existential crisis at that moment, especially when the two people who were standing infront of me were supposed to be fictional characters in a story from my past life.

Hatake Sakumo and Sarutobi Hiruzen; The White Fang and The Professor, respectively.

At the time, the only coherent thought that passed through my mind, before I promptly fainted from shock, was: _Kami, either you're an asshole, or someone pissed in your cornflakes this morning and you're taking it out on me._

* * *

Hiruzen couldn't help the way the corners of his lips twitched upwards as he watched the small child's bug-eyed expression disappear behind the curtains of unconsciousness. He found it quite amusing, that the young girl promptly passed out upon realizing who her unannounced visitors were.

Sakumo, on the other hand, found the situation nerve-wracking and he found himself pondering what protocol it called for at the moment. It wasn't his fault that he'd stumbled across a half-dead kid washed up onto the bank of the river that resided closest to the village, nor was it his fault that his way of living wouldn't let him simply just walk away. If anyone's to blame, it's his parental instincts for kicking in upon seeing just how young she was.

With a heavy sigh that was directed at himself, Sakumo lowered his head and sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. "Looks like she isn't ready to have a chat just yet, Hokage-sama," He tried, hoping break the awkward air with a light-hearted remark.

"So it seems, Hatake-san," Hiruzen mused, letting out an appreciative chuckle in response to his companion's words. " _However,_ " He continued, absently sucking on his upper teeth in quiet contemplation. "I do believe she's kept us waiting far too long; so, perhaps we could..." He trailed off, switching his gaze over to the young nurse who had escorted them into the room.

The nurse paused, mentally filling in the blanks, before bowing low in acknowledgement of her superior's request. "Of course, Hokage-sama," She murmured, straightening up and then gliding her way over to the patient's side.

Hiruzen flashed a brief smile of praise to the nurse and then turned his attention back onto the small being infront of him. He silently filed away any significant physical features he could spot from his current position, not one to let such an opportunity pass by. Sakumo found himself doing the same; though... His gaze saddened each time he registered another bruise, cut, and scrape that seemed to litter the girl's otherwise unmarred skin.

With an exaggerated exhale through his nostrils, Sakumo threaded his free hand through his moon-pale locks of hair. He let his steel-tinted eyes drift closed, allowing them a moment of rest, while his thoughts ran wild throughout his head. When he reopened them, though, he found himself meeting a bright blue gaze that was staring back at him _._ The white haired male didn't let that deter him though, since he just sent her a sheepish smile and an embarrassed chuckle. "Hi there, Ojou-chan."

Her response was a quick series of blinks, almost as if she was double checking that she wasn't imagining things, and although it seemed to take a moment for everything to settle in, the young brunette─ _redhead?_ ─lowered her head in their direction with a slight bow; her eyes never straying from the two visiting males. "Domo..." She muttered, obvious confusion, skepticism, and wariness shown across her face.

Sakumo glanced over at his commanding officer at the same time that Hiruzen glanced over to his subordinate; their eyes meeting in a silent conversation. They only held each other's gaze long enough to come to a mutual conclusion, their attention promptly being reverted back onto the girl infront of them. _'This.. might end badly.'_ Sakumo thought to himself, resisting the urge to let out another sigh; his eyebrows furrowed together as he watched his Hokage take a seat in one of the chairs that'd been placed alongside the girl's bed, leaving him to reluctantly claim the other as his own until it was either time to leave, or they got the answers they were looking for.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Embarrassingly enough, I often times find it hard to continuously write in first person, so there may or may not be chapters that are in first person, while some end up in third person, even if it's from Sara's POV. However, if you guys end up finding that annoying, please let me know so I can go back and rewrite/edit chapters to the POV that you'd all prefer me to write in. _


End file.
